


Books, cake and love

by archer_and_lionprince



Series: Hobbit AU's [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Family, Fluff, Frerin is really shy around strangers, Fíli is good with children, Gen, Kíli is Frerin's father, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, child!Frerin, paramedic!Kíli, single parent Kíli, teacher!Fíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli Shield lives with his shy son Frérin in London, content with his life as a single parent. But then he meets the handsome teacher Fíli Durin and he falls head over heels in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello everyone! This little story will be updated with little chapters from different points out of their life ^^
> 
> I update the tags with later chapters~  
> (English is not my native language)

* * *

 

The smell of tea is the first thing that the blond man notices when he enters the cozy bookstore in a small street a bit out of the center of London.

Fíli Durin found the little store on a rainy day a few weeks back and was smitten with it as soon as he stepped inside.

Old wooden planks are covering the floor, big bookshelves in a darker shade are standing against the light painted walls. A small table with two armchairs is standing in the middle of the room, for people to read while they drink one of the fantastic teas they serve here. At first he thought it’d be stupid to place a table there as people would walk around you all the time in search of the right book and disturb your reading in peace, but he was wrong.

When he came in the first time with slightly wet hair and clothes, he wanted to take a seat in the soft chairs by the window but the owner, Mr. Baggins, had ushered him to the small table and quickly brought him a china cup of fruit tea with the soft smell of apple and cinnamon.

Sitting in the warm light surrounded by books with a phonograph playing music in the background was like being thrown in another timeline. And the one or two people who came into the bookstore didn’t disturb his concentration on the book at all.

It was so wonderful to be there, isolated from the world with only the smell of sweet tea and paper and the sounds of the phonograph, that he came back as soon as his job as elementary school teacher let him.

Now he looks around but Mr. Baggins is nowhere to be seen, he will likely be in the storage or the small kitchen to brew more tea he thinks and walks into the store.

Fíli lays his grey jeans bag on the free armchair and steps to the section about adventures to start searching for a new book to begin reading. Touching the back of the books with his fingertips, he travels along the line before he stops on a book with dark golden letters. _The heart of Erebor_.

Intrigued, Fíli takes the book out of the high shelve and turns it to read the small text on the back but a sudden tiny sneeze startles him and he almost drops the book.

With wide eyes he turns around but sees no one.

Then the sound of shuffling on the opposite of the table catches his attention.

Curious, Fíli walks around the chair, the book absently laying on the wooden surface and he finally sees what startled him.

On the ground by the shelve sits a small child, probably not more than five years old with dark curls surrounding his rosy face.

Carefully Fíli slides down, not wanting to startle the child by towering over him and crouches beside the red armchair, a few strands of his long hair falling in his face.

“Hello little one” he speaks softly to catch the child’s attention; it’s strange to see such a little child alone without a parent close by and as he’s working daily with small children he knows how to behave the best way not to frighten the boy and can ask him where his parents are.

Blue eyes that are similar to his own look up from the picture book and are watching him with confusion, apparently the child didn’t notice him as well.

“Who are you?” the boy asks with a clear voice and big blue eyes are searching the room for a familiar face. “Where’s Mister Bilbo?” His face is falling when he sees no other person than Fíli.

“My name is Fíli and I’m sure Mister Bilbo will be back in a minute.” He smiles reassuringly and carefully sits down without staining his jeans with the mud from his shoes. “And who are you?”

The dark haired boy nibbles nervous at his lip and Fíli recognizes the habit at once as he sees it often enough at his school. Children often do that when they’re nervous and ponder if they should answer the question or not.

The blond waits patiently for the kid to answer him and doesn’t move, instead trying to hear where the bookstore owner might be.

“I…I’m Frérin…” the little boy says shyly and ducks his head, the dark curls falling in his face.

“Hello Frérin.” Fíli smiles and leans a bit forward “Are you here with Mister Bilbo?” he asks but Frérin shakes his head, his curls flying wildly around.

“No. I wait here for daddy. He’s buying cake.” He smiles with a toothy grin, clearly happy at the thought of eating cake soon.

“And how old are you?”

“I’m four and a half.” He tells Fíli proud and holds four little fingers up to show the blond.

“Wow, then you’re really big already.” Fíli smiles at the adorable shy child.

The sudden sounds of footsteps have Fíli and Frérin looking up.

Bilbo comes towards them, carrying a tray with china cups, matching plates and a teapot. When the honey haired man notices Fíli sitting beside the boy he lets out a surprised sound.

“Fíli, I didn’t hear you coming in.” the shorter man says apologetic and puts the tray on the table.

Fíli can’t see it, through the armchair is in the way, but the multiply clinking of chinaware tells him that Bilbo arranges the plates on the table.

“You’re early.” Bilbo states and gazes at the blond man, then his eyes turn to Frérin. The little boy is looking in his book again, not interested in the talk of the adults and Bilbo smiles fondly at that. The child loves to look at the pictures in books and to pretend to read, telling his father later about the story.

“There was a conference this morning therefore I could go early.”

Fíli explains and tucks a few golden strands behind his ear and pulls himself up. He straightens his clothes and checks his back pocket for his wallet and then looks at the set table.

“I should go as you seem to have teatime with the little one and his father?”

“Did Frérin tell you this? He’s usually very shy around strangers.” Bilbo says surprised and looks to his little friend. The child didn’t talk to him until after the fifth meeting and even then it was only a shy ‘hello’. That he talked to the elementary teacher at the first meeting is- to put it mildly- a small miracle.

“I noticed.” Fíli chuckled and steps to the chair where his bag is still resting on.

“Are you going?” the voice of Frérin pipes up and looks at the bag in Fíli’s hand. “You can stay…you’re nice.” He adds with a sheepish smile and plays with the hem of his Avenger sweater.

Those big blue eyes are too cute to resist, so he kneels down again to be on the same height.

“I’d love to, Frérin, but you have to ask Mister Bilbo and your father first.”

The curls fly when Frérin nods and jumps to the store owner, grabbing at the pants of Bilbo and turning his big pleading eyes on him.

“Oh dear, it’s fine by me but I don’t think that your father will buy enough cake for all of us.” Bilbo voices his concern and thinking if he has some cookies left.

“That’s ok, he can share with daddy. Daddy always shares his sweets with me.”

Laughing quietly at the boys’ cute idea Bilbo pats the dark mop of curls fondly.

“We’ll have to see what your daddy thinks about that, alright?” Frérin nods and turns his head to Fíli again and gives him a pleased smile.

“Alright then, I’ll stay until we ask your Dad.”

Fíli takes the book from the corner of the table where he put it down and walks to the adventure section to put it back. Just when he pushes the book back the door opens and a gust of cold wind gushes in, sending a short shudder through him.

“Urgh, it’s getting cold outside and I think it’s going to rain soon.” A pleasant voice calls out in the room and Frérin is off in a second squealing a loud “Daddy”.

Rain is not something Fíli needs on his walk home and he hopes that the stranger with the beautiful laugh is not right with his prediction.

He can’t see the father of Frérin yet but only at the sound of his voice he hears that the man can’t be that old, maybe his own age or younger.

Fíli waits at the table besides Bilbo when a man with a cake box comes in view,with Frérin hanging on his free hand and the blond takes a sharp breath.

He’s gorgeous.

Frérin’s father is tall but clearly younger with long dark hair tied in a messy bun at the drape of his neck with wisps of hair falling over his twinkling brown eyes and a smile that lights up his whole face.

Fíli feels his heartbeat speeding up when the man steps to them, Frérin talking a mile per hour to explain everything to his Dad. It’s been a long time since he was this nervous in front of someone and he wants to make a good impression of himself, wants to learn more about this handsome man with such an adorable child.

“Hello, Kíli Shield” the man, _Kíli_ , introduces himself with a soft Irish accent after he smiled to Bilbo and Fíli grabs the brunet’s offered hand, praying silently that it’s not as sweaty as he thinks it feels and gives Kíli a smile.

“Fíli Durin, but just Fíli, please.” he answers with a small clasp of the hands and he doesn’t want to let go after the feeling of the soft skin in his hand.

The smile he earns makes his heart flutter.

“Seems like my son wants you to stay with us and eat some cake.” Kíli addresses him while he gives Bilbo the box with the cakes. “What did you do? He never talks with people he doesn’t know at least for two weeks.” He asks with curiosity and a hint of suspicion.

It’s not the first time that a parent eyed him with such a look and he knows how to deal with that.

“Ah, I’m teacher at an elementary school and the kids and know how to work with children… I didn’t do much as we speak of it, Frérin suddenly asked if I would stay.” The blond shrugs his shoulders and gives the younger a small smile.

Surprised, Kíli looks a little closer at Fíli, he never would have expected the blond man to be a teacher for children but it would fit if he could coax Frérin to talk to him.

“I only fear that there won’t be enough cake for all of us.”

“That’s okay, daddy. You can share with Mister Fíli like you do always with me.”

Incredulously Kíli stares at his four year old son “And why don’t _you_ share with Fíli, hm?” he teases his son and hauls him up in his arms.

Shrieking in delight Frérin grabs at his father’s dark jacket and giggles when Kíli nuzzles his small nose.

“But daddy, _you_ are always sharing your sweets.” Frérin answers between giggles.

“You can’t deny that logic.” Fíli says while stifling a laugh.

“Seems so.” Kíli relents with a sigh but a smile still tugging at his lips. “I hope you’re okay with choco-raspberry cake then.” He says and sits himself in an armchair with his son in his lap.

Bilbo in the meantime had gotten another chair for Fíli and arranged the cakes on each plate and served the tea and is now waiting for them.

“That’s perfect.” He beams and takes the seat on Kíli’s opposite.

In the following twenty minutes Fíli learns a few things about Kíli and his son and Kíli in turn hears a few tales of Fíli and ‘his’ kids at school.

He learns from Kíli that he’s originally from Ireland and that he lives alone with Frérin in a small house and that he works as a paramedic, whereas some working hours are sometimes quite difficult to manage because the babysitter is not always there but thankfully Bilbo helps him a lot at those times and he loves to play football with Frérin in the park on sunny days.

Kíli in return hears some funny stories from school and that Fíli lived always in London but stayed for two years in France with some of his relatives and that he loves photography and almost studied it but changed his mind in the last second to become a teacher.

Bilbo mostly keeps silent, watching the things unfolding in front of him with a smile and only puts something in when Frérin asks for his opinion. Frérin just sits happy in his father’s lap and munches content on his piece of chocolate cake and has managed to get chocolate all around his mouth.

At the end Fíli has butterflies in his stomach and asks with a blush creeping up his cheeks if Kíli will be in the store next Thursday again. He couldn’t quite say if Kíli is interested in guys but the smiles and the soft looks are encouraging him enough to ask.

“Yes, but…if you want… we could meet here on Saturday. I have a nightshift and bring Frérin here for Bilbo to watch him. I could bring him sooner and we can go somewhere else?” Kíli suggests with a matching tinge of red on his cheeks.

“I don’t mind if we stay here. I’d like to get to know you and your son better…” Fíli answers quickly, inwardly bursting with happiness that Kíli wants to see him again too.

When he looks at his watch, he sadly has to excuse himself. He has some tests to correct and prepare something for a lesson and needs to go.

Fíli says his goodbye to Bilbo and ruffles Frérin`s dark hair which he inherited surely from his father and then steps a bit awkwardly to the taller brunet. Thankfully Kíli takes the first step and pulls him into a quick hug. Fíli can smell the musky cologne but before he can take a deeper breathe they loosen the embrace and Kíli takes a step back, grinning sheepish at him.

“Then ‘til Saturday.” Fíli says and waves a last time before he steps out in the drizzle. He scrunches up his nose at the weather but drizzle is way better than rain, he thinks to himself.

He just makes the first step when the door behind him is ripped open and a frantic looking Kíli steps out.

“Here, I forgot, my number.” He holds a small paper note to him and Fíli takes it grinning like an idiot. “Call me?”

“Without hesitation.”


	2. Callback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli is unsure if he should call Fíli and has a little chat with Frérin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Liddie for being my Beta :)  
> And now please enjoy ^^

* * *

_“-snow in the next days. This was the news with Karen Baxter and I wish you a good night.”_

The TV is running but it’s just a noise in the background. He is preparing dinner and Frérin is helping him making the salad after he made sure that the meat won’t burn while he has to see that his son doesn’t hurt himself. He has seen enough injuries on children… when the adults didn’t look for a second and the child wanted to stir the hot noodle water… No, when Frérin is in the kitchen with him, he watches his every move like a hawk.

He tries not to coddle his son too much but Frérin can be quite clumsy at times.

“Now, we’ll only have to cut the cucumber and then we’re ready.”

Kíli places the green vegetable on the small cutting board in front of Frérin. Since he allowed his child three month ago to work in the kitchen with him he gave him a cutting board for his own and a really small apron. He remembers this moment with a fond smile. Frérin was so excited to finally be allowed in the kitchen that he wanted to make the dinner that day, and as Kíli didn’t want to disappoint the dark haired child he agreed to make rice pudding with him.

It’s a good thing that Brianna, Frérin’s mother, showed him how to cook back then but he would have learned it now anyway with having to care for a child.

 “So okay, daddy?” Frérin asks and peeks over his shoulder to look at his father for approval, the small knife coming dangerously close to his fingers.

“Careful, aingeal.” Kíli warns and places his hand over the small hand that holds the knife. “You have to look what you’re doing else you cut somewhere where you didn’t want to.” He chides softly and leads Frérin’s hand to cut the rest of the green vegetable.

“Sowy” Frérin mumbles and sticks his tongue out in concentration to cut the last pieces in stripes.

“Ready?”

“Wait…yes.” Frérin corrects one cut and then beams first at his pile of sliced cucumber and then up to his father.

Grinning, Kíli ruffles Frérin locks “Great, now up with it in the bowl and mix it in.” Kíli instructs and gives his son the big spoons before he looks after the meat and takes the pan off the stove.

*

They eat in the living room with some documentation about old Egypt playing on the TV.

 Frérin is squirming on his seat and telling how his friend Mikey got a new car and how cool it is and can he please get one too?

“You know that you’re puppy eyes don’t work on me aingeal, after all you learned it from me.” Kíli chuckles and takes another bite of his food. Toys are something that Frérin has more than enough of. With his aunt from Ireland sending plush toys, Bilbo spoiling him with books, the neighbors giving Frérin sweets when he doesn’t look and he finds himself often standing in a toy store… he doesn’t want to spoil him more by giving in to the big blue eyes.

And he is quite sure that Brianna would have told him the same if she’d still be alive, even if he believes that she would have ignored her rules herself and spoiled their son rotten behind his back.

The puppy eyes is something Frérin only uses when his natural charm doesn’t work and he’s quite clever in using it then. However, Frérin is not some spoiled brat that get’s everything, no, Kíli makes sure that his son only gets bigger things on his birthday, Christmas and treats on holidays and Frérin knows that but as every child still likes to try to get a new toy.

Money was never the issue for not buying presents. The estate of his parents was more than enough to pay the house and some bills, leaving his income free to do whatever he wants to do with it… and then there is the money of the Caroll’s, Brianna’s parents… He didn’t touch the money once, leaving it on a separate bank account… Kíli doesn’t know what to do with the money they used to pay him to keep the child and never return.

Kíli told them quite rudely that his son is not something to sell off and that he would have taken Frérin away from this place anyway and that the money is unwanted.

He hates them. Hates them so much for what they did to their daughter and the things they said about Frérin- _to Frérin_. Only because of them is his happy and once outgoing son a shy and frightened kid when he’s with people he doesn’t know- and thank god it improved in the last months- but he’ll never forgive them and he is glad to never see them again.

“You can spend your pocket money on it if you want?” Kíli suggest helpful.

“…okay, but I want a yellow car.”

“We’ll find one you like in the toy store. We can go when I get you from the kindergarten, okay?”

And with a happy nod Frérin cheers and stuffs his last remaining of food in his mouth before he hops off his chair and to the blue couch to draw in one of his coloring books.

Shaking his head with an amused glint in his eyes Kíli pokes in his salad and starts thinking about the hot blond he met yesterday.

_Fíli_.

It’s weird that their names are this similar. Kíli and Fíli. KíliFíli.

He snorts and feels laugher bubbling up in his chest and before his son asks him what’s so funny he stands up and clears the table.

It’s clearly too soon to play with ideas of their names together… and he has to act like an adult and not some love-drunk idiot, he has to think of Frérin too. That Frérin seems to like Fíli, despite his usual mistrust with strangers, and Fíli’s fond expressions given to the both of them, he thinks it’s a good start for what may develop between them.

Fíli texted him this morning and the brunet felt good when he saw the short ‘ _Good morning’_ on his screen.

After his reply they only texted small things through the day, some short things of what they’re doing at the moment and making suggestions what they could do at their…date.

Since Frérin was born there wasn’t exactly time for dating others.

Kíli plops down on the couch, seeing his son is occupied with his color book he takes his phone out and opens Fíli’s text messages.

He scrolls down to the last one, the one he didn’t answered yet.

_Can I call you?_

His fingers hover over the keypad, not sure if he shouldn’t wait until tomorrow before answering it. He feels like he’s doing this for the first time, with no idea what to answer and not doing everything too fast.

Sighing he palms his face and watches Frérin draw for a few minutes, pondering over the pros and cons to call and talk with the blond man.

“What are you doing, daddy?” Frérin asks suddenly and tilts his head on the side.

“Just thinking…” he answers slowly.

“ ‘bout what?”

“If I should call Fíli. You remember him, right? The blond man from the bookstore?”

Frérin nods slowly “Yes…he was nice…and funny.”

“Would you be okay with it when we would see him more often?” Kíli asks careful, if Frérin doesn’t want to see Fíli then he won’t. He’ll explain to the blond that he’s sorry but Frérin comes first.

“…I think… I liked him…”

“We don’t need to, aingeal.” He says softly and cups one cheek.

“No, ‘s is okay. You can call ‘im.”

Kíli searches in the blue eyes for a moment if there is any doubt in them before he smiles and kisses his son on the brow.

“Thank you, my aingeal.” He whispers and grips his phone tighter.

Frérin only grins and goes back to draw in his book.

He unlocks his screen again and looks at the number.

After a minute of taking deep breathes and calming himself with reassuring thoughts, his finger slides on the green phone.

He waits nervous for Fíli to answer, hoping that he doesn’t interrupt him in something.

_“Hey, Kíli.”_  Fíli’s soft voice answers the call and Kíli feels the slight flutter in his stomach again.

“Hey…”


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet was a prompt fill for goldenlionprince and I hope you enjoy it^^

* * *

“I’ll be back in two hours, my aingeal. Fíli will look after you in this time, so please behave.” Kíli says while kneeling in front of his son, rearranging the wooly hat and checking for the hundreds of times if the jacket is closed and the scarf covering everything up to the chin. Frérin doesn’t get sick easily but he’s better safe than sorry on these cold and snowy days. “And no tricking Fíli in buying you sweets, okay?” he says with a meaningful look and after receiving a “Promise” he gives Frérin a peck just above the brow before he stands up and turns his gaze on the blond man.

“I mean it, no sweets for him, and you neither Fíli.” The brunet adds with a sly grin.

Fíli looks mock hurt at his boyfriend and presses a hand on his heart “KíIi, I don’t know how I will survive the day but with a treat I might be able to.” Fíli grins devious at the last part.

With a chuckle Kíli steps forward and pulls Fíli at his red scarf closer, their noses almost touching.

“Behave, there’s a child present.” The brunet whispers and closes the gap between them, pulling Fíli in a tender kiss.

“Daddyyy” Frérin whines after a few seconds and tugs at Kíli’s and Fíli’s jackets. They both break apart, a faint blush on Kíli’s cheeks though it could also be from the cold.

“Uhm, yes, I should go.” Kíli mumbles flustered and throws the end of his cream-white colored scarf over his shoulder “I’ll see you later then. Love you!” He waves a last time at his two boys and then vanishes in the next underground.

Fíli offers Frérin his hand with a smile and Frérin’s gloved hand takes it.

“Let’s go to Bilbo, hm? He won’t give us any sweets either but his tea is equally good.”

 

* * *

 

_“-corners of the rooms. There where books in the kitchen and books in the lavatory. Books on the TV set and-_ what’s the matter, Frérin?“Fíli asks over the top of dark curls, looking at the small finger tracing over the lines and pointing at one word.

“What’s this word?” Frérin’s voice is riddled with curiosity and he looks up at Fíli for an answer.

“Breakfast.” Fíli answers calmly, knowing about the curiosity of children and waits patiently for Frérin to say something more.

“And this? It has the same signs like my name.”

Frérin points at another word at the end of the page.

“This says ‘fire’” the blond reads aloud, faintly surprised that Frérin recognized the letters. Frérin had told and showed him that he can write his and his father’s name but not more.

“Fire…” Frérin mumbles and looks mesmerized at the many words, searching for more familiar shapes.

Smiling, Fíli watches the child on his lap. When Frérin is old enough to go to school he’ll be a little bookworm, Fíli thinks fondly. It can’t hurt to help Frérin a bit in learning the alphabet if he wants to, at least some basics until he can ask Kíli if it’s okay to teach his son.

“Do you want me to show you a bit how to read and write?”

Frérin snaps his head up again, almost hitting Fíli in the face in his eagerness and looking at him with big eyes.

“Really?” the boy whispers in restrained excitement.

“Really.”

Frérin whoops and this time almost catches Fíli’s eye with his hand but thankfully Fíli has fast reflexes and avoids being smacked by a four year old.

“Careful! You don’t want to knock me out before we even started, do you?” the older chuckles and rearranges their sitting position and then asks the bustling bookstore owner if he could have some paper and pens and begins to teach Frérin the alphabet.

And this is how Kíli finds them almost an hour later. Frérin hunched over the table, a pen in his hand and carefully tracing lines on the paper.

“What are you doing?” he asks and peeks over Fíli’s shoulder, a few drops of molten snow falling on the blonds’ shoulder.

Startled, Fíli and Frérin jump at the sudden voice behind them.

“Daddy!”

“KÍLI! Do you want to give me a heart attack?”

“Course not.” Kíli grins and leans down to capture Fíli’s soft lips in a kiss and then ruffles Frérin’s unruly hair.

“Daddy, daddy look, Uncle Fíli showed me how to write!” Frérin cries delighted and holds the paper up to show his father with a proud grin what he wrote.

Amazed Kíli takes the paper from his son and stares at the shakily written letters. A warm feeling settles in his chest and he beams proud at his son.

“Frérin that’s amazing! If Fíli will teach you further you can read all your books soon.”

Eagerly, Frérin nods, his curls swinging in his face. “Then we can read together. You, me and Uncle Fíli.”

Kíli and Fíli share a short look, a happy smile on their lips at Frérin’s innocent sentence of Fíli being included in their little family.


	4. Costume party

* * *

The loud squeal and following laugher from Frérin and other children makes Kíli smile around his cake fork and he turns slightly to look what the kids are doing now, only catching a glimpse of a pirate and a cowboy running behind the sand-island and surely towards the slides.

“I wish I had still that much energy.” The kindergartner teacher Ori, costumed as a mouse, says with a hint of wistfulness and bobs up and down on his feet while he watches Kíli eating his chocolate cake piece, the grey tail swaying from one side to the other.

“Mhm” Kíli hums around a new forkful of cake “Must be awesome to have the energy to play between the sheets all night without a break.” He mumbles and stifles a laugh with a mouthful of cake at Ori’s scandalized, quickly reddening face.

“KÍLI!”

The brunet chuckles at his flustered friend when a sudden flash of gold catches his attention. He looks past Ori and sees his handsome boyfriend walking over to them. Fíli smiles brightly when he catches Kíli’s eye, but turns away when two little princesses are passing him and bows, making the children giggle.

Fíli grins and continues his way to the two of them and grabs a bottle of water on his way over.

Kíli stares for what feels like the hundredth time in awe at his masked boyfriend.

Fíli is wearing a brown frock-coat of the 18th century and with his golden hair tied back with a red ribbon he looks just like a fairy-tale prince. His natural charm adding to his beautiful crested costume, giving him the perfect prince- aura and letting the girls flock around him.

But that hot package is all his.

He still can’t believe his luck that this man is interested in him, wants to be with him despite of him having a child at such a young age and accepting him and Frérin as a package deal without a second thought… not many want to be thrown in an already existing family and always coming as second.

“Hey! What’re you guys talking about? Ori looks a bit flustered.” The blond grins and takes a sip from the bottle.

“Well, I think Ori will gladly tell you, won’t you?” Kíli nudges the smaller man and the ginger head blushes bright red at the sudden unwanted attention from both men on him.

“I-I think I should look what the kids are up to.” Ori stutters out and flees, leaving the two alone at the swings.

“You should stop teasing him so much, Kee” the blond scolds him softly and claims the next piece of cake for himself, munching happily on his conquest and ignoring Kíli’s protests of calling him a thief.

“That was mine.” The brunet whines and makes a pouty face at Fíli “And I’ll stop teasing Ori when he admits to his brothers that it was him and Dwalin shagging like rabbits in the garage and not us. It’s annoying to get those looks from Dori and the snide remarks from Nori every time I see them.”

“I see.” The teacher chuckles at the memory and throws one arm around Kíli’s waist, pressing their hips together.

Kíli hums and takes a loose golden strand between his fingers and watches how the light catches the different nuances of blond. Fíli in the meantime observes concerned the blue and green color on the taller man’s cheek, there’s also a band-aid covering a cut under the right eye.

When he’d first seen Kíli this morning in his police uniform and his bruised face, he thought that it was makeup, though he couldn’t grasp why he needed a bruised face for his costume. But then again, children often want their parents to look cool and voice their opinion on that matter. Therefore he thought it was Frérin’s idea to paint his father like he lost a fight. But when he greeted the paramedic and cupped his face, Kíli had flinched back from his touch. Naturally, he was concerned for his boyfriends’ well-being and asked what happened the day before, when they weren’t able to meet each other due to a parent-teacher-conference in Fíli’s school. For whatever reason the younger seemed to be embarrassed about the cause of the bruises and it took some time and coaxing from Fíli until the brunet was willing to tell him the story behind the injury.

Apparently it happened when Kíli’s team was called to an emergency in the city. Some drunken teenagers got into a fight and a few of them were injured, so the police called for them. When they arrived at the scene, the police had separated the thugs already, though they were still shouting abuse at each other.

Kíli treated first a young man with a split lip and then tried to help a very drunk woman. Her behavior towards the police officers and Kíli was outright hostile and the officers had to hold her down so that the young paramedic could work on her and she couldn’t hurt herself or others.

Sadly, one of the police officers underestimated her strength and she managed a hard swing at Kíli, sending him backwards and onto broken glass. In the end he got a nice bruise on his cheek and a cut from her ring under the eye, his jacket thankfully protecting him from the shards.

Needless to say that Fíli was angry at Kíli for not telling him that he got injured during work, but he couldn’t do much about it now anyway. He kissed the paramedic costumed as police officer on the lips and then softly under his band-aid, making Kíli promise with his stern teacher voice that he would tell him when something like this happens.

“What?” the questioning voice of Kíli tears him out of his memory and he focuses back on the brunet.

“Nothing” the blond answers fast but Kíli just raises his brows.

“And that’s why you were staring at my face for the last minute.”

“Can’t I look at my handsome boyfriend as long as I like? And you look devilish sexy in uniform, you know.” Fíli purrs and traces his fingers down Kíli’s chest.

“You know that we’re surrounded by children and their parents, right?”

“Well,” the blond starts but lets his hand wander to Kíli’s hand and takes it “it’s not my fault that you’re so hot that I can’t take my hands off of you. The uniform on you is doing things to me… and the things I want to do to you…”

“So? Mhm, that’s not very princely of you.”

“Who said that I’m a good prince?” he whispers and feels Kíli shudder.

“DADDY! FÍLI!”

“Y-Yes?” Kíli turns with a hint of red on his cheeks, the feeling of being caught red-handed strongly present.

Little Frérin runs to them, his cowboy hat almost falling from his head.

“You have to come! You have to help catch the evil guys!” Frérin shouts and tugs at his father’s and Fíli’s hand, pulling them with him.

“The evil guys? What did they do?” Kíli asks concerned, playing along with whatever story the kids made up.

“They stole our treasure and captured Princess Leila.”

Kíli and Fíli gasp at the news “Then we have to rescue our princess,” Fíli says seriously and the adults walk faster besides the little cowboy.

“What is the treasure they’ve stolen, sheriff?”

“They took the chocolate, daddy.”

A fiery glint of determination takes place in the brunet’s brown eyes and Fíli starts to grin, knowing that Kíli won’t let that stand.

“Then I have to arrest them for stealing this precious treasure. We won’t let them get away with this villainy.”

“And for capturing the princess.” Fíli adds with a smirk.

“Yeah, that too.”


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Frérin’s small hand trembles when he reaches for Kíli’s hand, seeking the comfort of his father at the loud noises from hundreds of children in front of them.

 

It’s his first school day and Frérin is both excited and anxious at once.

 

He loves his small lessons with Fíli about learning, reading and writing, and he wants to learn more… But he doesn’t like crowds, they frighten him and more so if his father is not there with him.

 

Kíli looks at his son with a concerned look but before Frérin might see it he lifts his lips into a reassuring smile and gives the boy’s hand a light squeeze.

 

“Do you like it so far, Frérin? I think the school looks pretty great and the teachers seem really nice, too.” _Especially one particular hot blond_ he silently ends the sentence in his head, thinking of the blond man standing on the small stage previously in _his_ red hoodie.

 

It left a warm and happy feeling in his stomach when Fíli decided to wear it today for Frérin’s first school day. Kíli was a bit concerned that Fíli’s appearance might not be suitable for a first school day and introduction to the parents but the blond just gave him a dimpled grin and told him that it’s not the parents he has to impress but that the children feel comfortable around him; and that won’t be happening if he wears high buttoned clothes.

 

When Frérin saw Fíli in the familiar sweater, waving at him with a small grin, he relaxed a bit, knowing that if his daddy in not here then Fíli will be.

 

“It’s nice.” The almost six year old answers shyly, looking around and his gaze fixing on something.

 

Kíli follows his son’s gaze and sees Fíli slowly making his way towards them, avoiding proud parents and giddy and teary children.

 

“Hey there big boy, excited to see your classroom? It’s the most favored room in the whole school. ” Fíli gives Frérin’s curls a short ruffle, looking down at his boyfriend’s son like a proud parent himself.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, it has a great view and a few teachers painted the room in beautiful colors but you have to see for yourself. I don’t want to spoil the surprise.” Fíli explains, giving Frérin and Kíli a cheeky grin.

 

“Will you be there, too? When we go to the classroom?” unsure blue eyes are looking up at his father.

 

“I’m sorry, aingeal, we parents are invited to see it later today.” The brunet says regretful and watches with growing worry the watering eyes of his son. Kíli kneels in front of his son and takes the small hands in his, looking in the shining blue eyes. “Don’t cry, I’m here all the time and Fíli too.”

 

“Yes, and I will be there shortly after your teacher showed you the classroom and two hours after that your daddy will be there too.” Fíli adds in a comforting tone, laying a hand on the small and trembling shoulders.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Fíli and Kíli promise simultaneously and slowly the tears in Frérin’s eyes lessen to both men’s relief.

 

“You see the time will pass in a flash, you’ll barely notice that I’m gone.” Kíli squeezes Frérin’s hands gently and inwardly it hurts to say these words; it was always only the two of them and now Fíli too, and it wasn’t too hard to let Frérin go to kindergarten but school is something different. His baby is growing up and he fears that his words will come true sooner than later.

 

Now it’s Kíli who has to be careful not to cry at letting Frérin go and he rests a hand on Frérin’s shoulder, trying to keep his emotions under control.

 

“I love you, and should you be afraid and should neither Fíli nor I be there then remember you have Mr. Turtle in your schoolbag.”

 

Frérin gives him a tentative nod before he lets out a surprised noise at the feeling of warm lips suddenly pressing a kiss on his brow and reflexively closes his eyes at the loving gesture.

 

A bell sounds in the distance, interrupting the small family and Kíli leans back, smiling encouragingly at his son.

 

“Come, I’ll bring you two to the meeting point of Frérin’s class before I have to go to my own.” Fíli grabs Frérin’s _Avengers_ schoolbag, helping to him to settle it on the child’s back and gives Kíli a knowing smile before helping him up.

 

But instead of letting the younger’s hand go, he holds onto it with two fingers and tugs at them.

 

Kíli takes Frérin’s hand and Fíli leads them through the wandering mass of children and family towards a new chapter of life.


	6. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you had to wait this long, I forgot to post this here as well. Today was my last day of my summer job and therefore I'll have more time to write and I try to update my stories as fast as I am able ^^

* * *

A loud wail pierces through the peaceful afternoon, scaring every animal away that was near the small cottage. A bunch of sparrows’ flies startled away and over the blue painted house just as a highly concerned brunet runs out of the door.

“Frérin?”

The wail grows louder and Kíli runs with a fast beating heart around the house and in the enclosed garden.

Quickly he spots the crying toddler huddled on the grass and rushes over to the fence, scooping Frérin up in a protecting hug.

“ _Aingeal_ , what happened?” he asks panicked, Irish accent thickening with concern for his son.

The toddler cries harder against his father’s chest, but after some time Frérin calms slowly down thanks to the soft rocking and soothing noises Kíli makes.

“It’s okay, baby, hush now.” Kíli coos softly and looks at his son’s red face; snot is running down Frérin’s small nose and his blue eyes are all red and puffy. “What happened?” he asks gently again, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Frérin lifts his small hand, showing his father where it hurts. Kíli has to cross his eyes when the dark haired child lifts his hand in front of his face but he sees what causes his son this much pain. The skin on Frérin’s palm is colored in an angry red and covered with white blisters.

Swiftly Kíli takes a look around and sees the plant he was searching for not far from where he is standing. Frérin picked some of the stinging nettles, not knowing that it will burn him and he makes a mental note to cut them later.

Cooing, Kíli takes the small hand in his and inspects it, glad that Frérin didn’t get hurt worse. It was a horrible feeling, hearing his son cry out in pain and not knowing what might have happened.

“Hush, it’s okay. We’ll let some water run over it and the pain will lessen. And then we can eat some ice cream, sounds good?” he comforts Frérin when new tears threaten fall.

“Hurts… want Mister Turtle…” the toddler whimpers and buries his face in Kíli’s yellow shirt.

“I know, _aingeal_. But it will be better in a moment, promise. I get Mr. Turtle once were inside.” Kíli says while walking back into the cottage he rented for their little vacation.

He quickly gets Frérin’s plush toy from the sofa and gives it to his injured son who squeezes it against his chest and then Kíli walks to the kitchen sink, turns on the water and holds Frérin’s hand under the cool water.

“Better?” the Irishman asks after some time. Frérin nods faintly, cheeks gradually losing the red blotches from crying and returning to the rosy skin again.

“Alright…” Kíli smiles and looks at the injured hand again. The redness faded a bit but the big blotches are still there. The brunet knows that it will hurt for a while but it should get better when he puts some ointment on it after a bit of more cooling.

“Ice cream now?” Frérin asks with pleading eyes and Kíli nods with a grin.

“Like I promised.” He sets Frérin down on the counter beside the sink and reminds the blue eyed child to sit still and to keep the hand under the water, before ducking and retrieving the promised cool treat out of the fridge.

Kíli puts the open box with strawberry and chocolate cream beside Frérin and pulls two spoons out of the drawer.

The “Go ahead, champ.” is all Frérin needs before filling his spoon with strawberry ice cream and stuffing it in his mouth with a pleased noise, Mr. Turtle squished under his arm.

Kíli eats slower on the chocolate side, watching with a fond look his son; Frérin having seemingly forgotten the painful incident mere minutes ago in favor of his favorite treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr :) http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
